


Нет места в моем сердце

by irizka2



Series: Сказки [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, irizka2, драма, мужская беременность, насилие, омегаверс, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Романтика, Флафф, Драма, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Насилие, Underage, Мужская беременностьРазмер:Мини, 17 страницОписание:Влюбленный наложник теряет расположение султана, но все еще продолжает надеяться на любовь. Флафный флафф с примесью горького реализма :)Примечания автора:Динар - золотой, Дихрам - серебрянный. Бедняки деньгами не пользовались.Халиф - титул властителя земель, султан - титул правителя. Может быть два в одном.Картинка:https://vk.com/photo-67747668_322934530Хотела злого-злого альфу, но он все равно вышел няшкой :)  это не наш мир, страна, вселенная. Не надо править имена, султан у меня не "дин" не "бей" не "аль"По заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/164283>Как может поменяться жизнь? Был любимым наложником, а стал никем





	

Навиль осторожно подвёл стрелку и посмотрел на своё отражение: ярко-голубые глаза теперь казались ещё больше, благодаря искусному макияжу. Улыбнувшись самому себе, омега поднялся и расправил невидимые складочки на мягком одеянии. Убрав косметичку, юноша на цыпочках направился в покои господина.  
  
Адео не спал. Его спокойное, но неровное дыхание выдавало альфу с головой, и Навиль неслышными маленькими шажками добрался до огромной постели властителя. Горячими ладонями нащупав тело альфы, Навиль, с трудом сдерживая рвущееся наружу от восторгов сердце, забрался под лёгкое покрывало.  
  
— Ты всё же пришёл? — голос альфы заставил Навиля вздрогнуть всем телом, податься вперёд, стараясь поймать его губы и прижать к себе.  
  
— Как я мог оставить вас одного, господин, — прошептал наложник, страстно целуя мужчину и задыхаясь от своего желания.  
  
— Задаль сказал, что ты приболел после... наших последних ночей...  
  
Навиль тихо хохотнул. Распорядитель гарема всегда всё преувеличивал и слишком рьяно заботился об ублажении своего господина. Четыре ночи подряд, пока у Навиля, самого красивого и любимого наложника халифа Адео обь Фатари, была течка, стоны страсти и любовная музыка не умолкали в покоях властителя. Уставшего и изнемождённого омегу выносили на руках, но за день Навиль смог прийти в себя и в постель обожаемого альфы.  
  
— Но ты ведь никого больше не позвал, — сквозь сладкие стоны прошептал наложник, — я не мог оставить тебя неудовлетворённого...  
  
Альфа лишь усмехнулся. Той самой непередаваемой улыбкой, от которой у Навиля дрожали ноги и намокали штанишки. Разве можно было отказать столь великолепному мужчине? Разве можно было от него отказаться?  
  
Год назад, когда Навиль только появился в гареме, другие наложники отнеслись к парню недоброжелательно – выходец из хорошей семьи, подаренный отцом халифу в знак щедрости и благосклонности, красивый, изумительно красивый мальчишка, от которого Адео в первый же день лишился рассудка. Навиль вызывал ревность и неприятные сплетни за своей спиной. Но к нему быстро привыкли, пусть всё так же недолюбливали, но относились с терпением и пониманием – юный наложник и сам без памяти влюбился в господина и ни о чём, кроме его милости, не думал.  
  
С рассветом омега выбрался из жарких объятий властителя и всё так же неслышно направился в комнаты наложников. Стража лишь сонно проводила его взглядом, но Задаль, заметив беглеца, сердитым тоном велел забраться в ванну и выпить восполняющий силы напиток. Распорядитель не мог позволить любимому наложнику султана ослабеть или отощать. Впрочем, Задаль всегда ровно относился к каждому члену гарема и следил за омегами одинаково.  
  
Навиль послушно позволил себя умыть и уложить спать. Сегодня у его любимого альфы несколько важных встреч, и увидеть Адео он сможет лишь ночью. И предвкушение предстоящей ночи заставляло радостно вздыхать и улыбаться глупой восхищённой улыбкой. Возможно, не будь Навиль столь безгранично влюблён, он бы заметил недовольные взгляды других наложников. И, возможно, заметил бы другой взгляд, не сердитый, а напротив – полный желания и страсти.  
  
К обеду, когда Навиль проснулся, он вновь чувствовал себя прекрасно. Пройдя в общие комнаты, где подавали еду, вежливо поздоровался с другими мальчиками султана. Кто-то отвечал ему лицемерной улыбкой, кто-то равнодушно кивал в ответ, и лишь несколько самых старых жителей гарема были к Навилю благосклонны. Уже давно все понимали, что Навиль станет будущим супругом Адео обь Фатари, султана и халифа Золотых Берегов. А после замужества альфа распустит гарем, и невольники окажутся на свободе. И для тех, кто прожил в гареме слишком долго и потерял расположение султана уже много лет назад, это было долгожданным событием.  
  
— Ты! — сердитый голос Задаля вывел Навиля из приятных мыслей: — Я запретил тебе любовные утехи! Три дня в своей постели! Ты что, хочешь серьёзно заболеть?  
  
Распорядитель гневно смотрел на витающего в облаках мальчика. Навиль на нападки не ответил, лишь немного раздражённо поморщил своё прекрасное личико и продолжил трапезу. Спорить с Задалем было бесполезно, тот всё равно всегда настаивал на своём, но и не попытаться сбежать в комнаты султана Навиль не мог – его неудержимо тянуло к альфе.  
  
— Сегодня я тебя запру! Понял? И услаждать повелителя пойдёт Садиаль, — распорядитель ткнул пальцем в расслабленно отдыхающего мужчину, и тот удивлённо вскинул взгляд, а потом заулыбался, не веря своему счастью. Властитель уже давно не баловал его своим вниманием.  
  
— Да, да, — отмахнулся Навиль и с нескрываемым разочарованием посмотрел на Садиаля. Тот наигранно показал язык, а потом с пониманием улыбнулся. Не испытывая к новичку антипатии, Садиаль просто доживал последние деньки в гареме и мечтал вернуться домой.  
  
Но к ужину Навиля вновь выпустили из его комнаты: султан желал, чтобы его лучшие наложники провели с ним вечер в обществе гостей. Омега тщательно готовился, приводя себя в порядок, наводя лёгкий макияж на и без того безупречное лицо и укладывая длинные золотистые волосы в сложную причёску. Эти волосы были как клеймо в детстве и стали благословением в гареме, где практически все омеги были темноволосы. Скорее всего, происхождение Навиля и стало причиной подарка – его отец зачал ребёнка с иноземным омегой, который после родов быстро скончался в непривычном климате и мире странных обычаев. Навиль же перенял всё самое красивое от папы-омеги и терпеливый покладистый характер своего отца-альфы.  
  
Как и все омеги страны, Навиль был обучен танцам, пению, красивым манерам – на приёме он показал себя на высоте и видел, с каким восхищением смотрит на него султан. Несколько гостей подарило султану новых наложников, и Адео их вежливо принял. Новые мальчики были неброские – ординарная внешность, не лучшее обучение и манеры. Халиф на них даже толком не посмотрел, просто велел Задалю приготовить мальчиков для ночи, чтобы лишить их девственности и тем самым заявить на них свои права.  
  
Навиль был расстроен, но омега привык скрывать свои чувства. Он знал своё место и понимал, что пока Адео не примет решение и не сделает его своим супругом, Навилю придётся молча терпеть других юношей в постели любимого. И хотя Адео не скрывал, что Навиль для него был лучшим и любимейшим, от других не отказывался. Ведь таковы были традиции. Такова была жизнь гарема.  
  
Три дня, на которые Задаль лишил Навиля секса, пролетели в неприятном ожидании. Юноша каждый вечер грезил руками и губами альфы. Ласкал себя, мечтая оказаться на месте других омег, что удовлетворяли желания халифа. Когда же назначенный срок прошёл, Навиль поспешил к распорядителю, чтобы поинтересоваться, позволит ли султан провести нынешнюю ночь с ним.  
  
— Нет, господин желает видеть в своей постели Дедрео, — Задаль махнул рукой в сторону новенького мальчика, и Навиль удивлённо обернулся, рассматривая мальчишку: тот был обычным, ничем не привлекательным. Невысокий, слишком тонкокостный, он казался высохшим и тощим. Слишком плоское лицо с пухлым носом не было привлекательным, а непослушные тёмные волосы делали его внешность неопрятной.  
  
Навиль молча проглотил пилюлю, с непониманием попытался успокоить своё расстроенное сердце, но спорить не посмел – ведь это желание Адео. И господин вправе желать, что вздумается. Но на следующую ночь халиф всё так же не позвал любимого наложника. И на следующую ночь так же.  
  
Когда Навиля звали развлечь гостей, он пытался поймать взгляд господина, пытался привлечь его внимание. Но халиф смотрел лишь на новенького, сажал его с собой рядом, угощал фруктами, как делал в первые яркие месяцы Навиля, когда Адео был увлечён лишь им. Омега не понимал, что случилось, и почему в одно мгновение его обожаемый альфа отказался от него. Не понимал, что сделал не так, и почему Адео внезапно выбрал невзрачного Дедрео. Не понимали этого и другие наложники. Если раньше о Навиле говорили с пренебрежением, то теперь даже главные завистники говорили с жалостью. Новенький Дедрео стал всем сразу неприятен. И не только потому что халиф переключил на него своё внимание. Юный омега был склочным, жестоким и бессердечным мальчишкой.  
  
Любые попытки осадить или присмирить новичка заканчивались для других омег выговором или даже наказанием. Слишком рьяного Греналя, что как бы случайно облил Дедрео вином, выпороли плетью, и омега неделю не мог подняться с постели. К новому избраннику никто не испытывал симпатии, а после порки стали ненавидеть.  
  
У Навиля появились советчики, доброжелатели, помощники. Но омега никого не видел и не слышал. Он словно захлебнулся в своих собственных переживаниях и боли. Почти не ел, не поднимал взгляда, осунулся и похудел. Задаль ругался, пытаясь привести его в чувства, за непослушание даже назначил наказание. Хорошо, что не плеть, а лишь несколько ударов палкой. Но Навиль не мог оправиться от сердечной болезни.  
  
Через три недели после появления Дедрео Навилю стало совсем плохо – каждое утро он просыпался от тошноты и боли в спине. Он не хотел жаловаться, но распорядитель заметил, как плох стал бывший фаворит. Вызвав к Навилю доктора, Задаль узнал невероятную новость.  
  
— У меня будет ребёнок? — в потухших глазах Навиля вновь появился свет. — Халиф простит меня и выйдет за меня замуж?  
  
Задаль лишь поморщился. Он видел Адео намного чаще, чем наложники, и мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что альфа влюблён в Дедрео, и бывшему любимчику больше не на что рассчитывать. Но рождение ребёнка – это божественный дар. Время активности семени альфы невелико, всего несколько дней в году, а также при благословении свыше – когда зачатие происходит в храме. И неудивительно, что Навиль зачал – ведь он провёл в постели господина почти год. Как бы ни сложилась судьба юноши, султан не оставит ему ребёнка, скорее всего, он позволит Навилю родить и заберёт младенца себе, сделав своим наследником. Но расстраивать этим омегу не хотелось, если Навиль из-за своего разбитого сердца потеряет плод султана, Адео будет искать виноватого, и Задаль не хотел таким оказаться.  
  
Велев врачу пока ничего не сообщать господину, Задаль дал наложнику множество распоряжений по поводу его питания и времяпрепровождения. Распорядитель очень надеялся, что юноша, заботясь о ребёнке, ненадолго позабудет о своём альфе и станет лучше питаться. И Навиль действительно воспрял духом и попытался вернуть себя к прежней жизни. Но все попытки рушились каждый вечер, когда Адео звал в свои покои Дедрео, а не его.  
  
Поговорить и рассказать о своём положении Навилю не представлялось возможности. Стражники более не пропускали юношу в покои повелителя, а на приёмах султана окружали слуги и любовник, не позволяя бывшему фавориту и слова сказать. Но омега не терял надежды, старался заботиться о себе ради сына. И всё ещё мечтал о замужестве.  
  
Его планы рухнули, когда Адео собрал свой гарем и с нежной улыбкой, что всегда сводила Навиля с ума, сообщил всем, что Дедрео станет его супругом. Гарем надлежало распустить, всем бывшим любовникам султана полагалось очень приличное жалование. Наложники могли забрать все свои вещи, что дарил им халиф, и вернуться домой, обеспеченные до конца своих дней. Но Навилю не нужны были ни богатства, ни некогда дорогая семья. Всё, чем он жил последний год, был Адео обь Фатари. Наплевав на свою сохранность, Навиль подошёл к султану ближе, чем дозволено, оттолкнув стражников, что пытались его остановить, и упал к ногам повелителя.  
  
— Господин, взгляните на меня, я жажду остаться подле вас. Мы любили друг друга, и вы желали сделать меня своим супругом! Прошу, не отказывайтесь...  
  
Адео властно взмахнул рукой, веля наложнику замолчать. В его взгляде виднелись лишь холод и строгость, что раньше никогда не касались Навиля.  
  
— В моём сердце больше нет для тебя места! — словно приговор сказал альфа.  
  
Навиль опустил голову. Вся его жизнь потеряла смысл, он утратил слабую надежду. Султан не любил его и никогда не полюбит. Взгляд Адео теперь был устремлён лишь к Дедрео, и юноша смотрел на него также. С ужасом Навиль вдруг осознал, что, скорее всего, султан встретил своего истинного, и бывшему наложнику не на что надеяться. Ему оставалось лишь вернуться в свою комнату, забрать вещи и покинуть стены дворца. Но сил подняться не было, Навиль продолжал сидеть на полу, роняя слёзы на мягкие ковры у ног бывшего повелителя.  
  
— О, великий султан, — к властителю обратился один из его визирей, — пока юноши из гарема всё ещё в вашем распоряжении, позволите ли скромному слуге взять к себе в постель приглянувшегося омегу и, возможно, подарить ему более достойное будущее в качестве моего мужа?  
  
— Конечно, Дийвин-азам, — султан равнодушно махнул рукой, — выбирай любого.  
  
— Я желаю этого, — Дийвин жадно облизнул губы и указал на юношу у ног султана.  
  
В глазах Адео на мгновение мелькнуло сомнение, халиф застыл, словно сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, но потом лицо его вновь приняло равнодушное выражение, и он великодушно позволил своему слуге забрать бывшего наложника.  
  
Задалю на руках пришлось утаскивать Навиля в комнату наложников. Омега ни на что не реагировал, словно в тумане он снова и снова слышал жестокие и равнодушные слова любимого альфы. Глаза застилали слёзы, и он не понимал, что происходит. Рабы омыли его тело, приготовили к соитию с другим альфой, но Навиль словно спал, не замечая ничего, что творилось вокруг. Задаль сердито посматривал на неуклюжие попытки бывшего наложника поправить на руках украшения.  
  
— Если ты понравишься Дийвину, то станешь его супругом, — строго наказывал он омеге, — останешься при дворце и сможешь видеть своего сына...  
  
Навиль всё так же ничего не слышал и не слушал. Слёзы лились ручьями из покрасневших глаз, так что рабы не могли нанести омеге макияж. Устав мучиться с непокорным мальчишкой, Задаль подхватил его под руки и силком потащил к покоям визиря. Когда Задаль преодолел большую часть пути, его остановил один из тайных помощников и тихо что-то зашептал тому на ухо. Впрочем, Навиль всё равно бы ничего не понял, так сильно он был погружён в своё несчастье.  
  
Кивнув благодарно слуге, Задаль потащил юношу обратно, теперь быстрым шагом, дёргая его и заставляя идти самого.  
  
— Слушай меня внимательно, — распорядитель гарема втолкнул Навиля в его комнату и стал судорожно запихивать его вещи в суму. — Адео обь Фатари опоен любовным зельем. Его разум отравлен, и он неверно воспринимает действительность. Дедрео обманом попал в его постель и занял твоё место. Я и мои приближённые люди постараемся разрушить этот заговор, до того как халиф заключит этот лживый брак. Ты же, если не хочешь стать супругом какого-нибудь ушлого визиря, должен скрыться. Ты меня понял?  
  
Навиль некоторое время всё так же продолжал смотреть заплаканными глазами в пол, но потом поднял взгляд и удивлённо захлопал длинными ресницами.  
  
— Так господин не любит Дедрео?  
  
— Что ты за бестолочь! — рассердился распорядитель: — Ты слышал, что я сказал? Адео ослеплён любовью, потому как кто-то намеренно попытался свести его с Дедрео. О чувствах Дедрео я ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. Этот сварливый мальчишка за два месяца мне печень проел! Ты, главное, уходи. Сейчас же езжай на юг и спрячься в поместье моего брата, пока я не решу эту проблему.  
  
Навиль снова прослезился, полез к Задалю обниматься, но тот его жёстко осадил:  
  
— У меня нет столько влияния, чтобы выдать тебе слуг или охрану. Ты должен позаботиться о себе сам. Когда придёт время, я вызову тебя во дворец.  
  
— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — наивно спросил омега.  
  
— Потому что я хорошо знаю тебя. Ты добрый мальчик, будешь увлечён своими нарядами и рожать Адео детишек. А ещё ты позаботишься о своём любимом распорядителе и не выставишь меня за порог, как это собирается сделать Дедрео.  
  
— Я, правда, правда, сделаю для вас всё, только верните мне моего господина, — снова ударился в слёзы юноша.  
  
— Уймись! Твоя задача позаботиться о будущем наследнике и не пропасть. Вот тебе два динара. Трать с умом. А сейчас собирайся и покинь дворец до восхода солнца!  
  
***  
  
Адео, пробудившись, приоткрыл тяжёлые веки и уставился на новенького наложника, что совсем недавно появился в его гареме. Что было ночью, он плохо помнил, всё было словно в тумане и, казалось, слилось с событиями нескольких прошлых месяцев. Юноша сидел напротив, вежливо улыбаясь, протягивал господину бокал холодного чая. Адео действительно чувствовал жажду и, протянув руку, одним глотком выпил напиток. Голова сразу закружилась, стала тяжёлой, ватной. Султан вновь опустился на перины, и юноша прильнул к нему, страстно целуя.  
  
— Навиль, — слабо прошептал альфа, прижимая к себе желанное тело.  
  
— Дедрео, — поправил его омега, покрывая поцелуями властное лицо. — У нас скоро свадьба, прекрати ошибаться!  
  
Султан ничего не ответил на непростительное замечание наложника, он улыбался, прикрыв глаза и погружаясь в счастливую грёзу. Волшебный сон, где он был не он, и омега рядом с ним был кем-то другим, но желанным, любимым и самым нужным. Ласки юноши вызывали дрожь по всему телу, заставляли стонать и сжимать в кулаках простыни.  
  
Мягкие губы дарили наслаждения чреслам, язычок ласкал нежно, погружая в теплые волны непреодолимой страсти. Альфа притянул к себе Дедрео, прижимаясь к его пошлым губам, что позволяли себе невероятные ласки, погрузил в него язык, пробуя вкус своего семени, и, уложив на постель, занял верхнюю позицию.  
  
— Любимый, обожаемый, — шептал альфа, заставляя Дедрео довольно улыбаться. Ещё совсем немного, и скоро он станет супругом султана, а его отец войдёт во дворец как первый визирь халифа. Желание семьи будет исполнено, а Дедрео до конца своих дней будет купаться в славе и богатстве рядом с великолепным альфой, который даже толком не вспомнит, почему он сделал супругом безродного Дедрео, а не этого выскочку Навиля.  
  
К сожалению, ненавистный наложник сбежал, пропал из-под носа Дийвина, что уже давно положил глаз на красавчика. Дедрео наобещал золотые горы визирю, если тот уложит юношу в свою постель, до того как султан прознает о ребёнке, чтобы потом назвать этот плод заслугой Дийвина. О том, что омега беременный, Дедрео узнал от врача, тот оказался не слишком преданным наглому распорядителю гарема и всё рассказал. Уже бывшему распорядителю, потому как Дедрео первым делом постарался убрать Задаля, вечно сующего свой нос в чужие дела. Теперь Дедрео нечего было опасаться, осталось несколько часов, прежде чем альфа станет его навсегда.  
  
Дийвин, на удивление, оказался упорным, и пропажа Навиля сильно его расстроила. Визирь устроил поиски, намереваясь вернуть омегу на своё ложе. Дедрео это не радовало – ни к чему было появление беременного соперника. Но Дийвин был непреклонен, и Дедрео пришлось пойти ему на уступки. В конце концов, этот альфа помог добыть его семье волшебное зелье, одурманившее рассудок Адео.  
  
Султан нежил омегу руками, осторожно растягивал и ласкал, заставляя Дедрео улыбаться теперь от счастливого блаженства. Ведь так прекрасно, когда тебя любят, пусть любовь и вызвана волшебным напитком. Эта любовь дарила небывалое удовольствие. Адео умело и настойчиво удивлял Дедрео с каждым днём всё сильнее. Возможно, юноша не заметил, как полюбил. А возможно, в глубине души он всегда мечтал о чём-то большем, чем о простом статусе.  
  
Страсть и сила альфы заставляла хрупкое тело вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения, от глубоких проникновений и полных желания толчков. Властность альфы чувствовалась и в постели – Адео знал, что делать и как доставить радость своему любимому. И пусть не тому, кого действительно желало его сердце.  
  
Обман не должен был вскрыться, священный союз заключался под пристальным взглядом великого Бога. И султан, выпив утреннюю дозу зелья, очнётся от него лишь завтрашним утром, когда будет слишком поздно что-то изменить...  
  
Приготовления к свадьбе шли полным ходом – богато уставленные столы в огромном зале были накрыты для принятия гостей. Украшенные слоны и паланкин должны были доставить молодых супругов к свадебному ложу, где, благословлённые великим Богом, они зачнут наследника. Гости с самого утра подносили дары, слуги суетились с нарядами господ, рабы, стараясь не мешаться под ногами, исполняли желания султана и его будущего супруга.  
  
Величественная пара вышла в зал перед своим народом, приветствие будущим супругам разносилось над куполами дворца. Султан и будущий хасеки прошествовали во главу зала, занимая почётные места. Будущим супругам подали напитки, и один из приближённых визирей – Дийвин – встал перед султаном со священной книгой, где были записаны клятвы супругов. По левую руку от султана замер раб с махрам для жениха, всё было готово к свершению торжества. Осталось лишь произнести обет и передать подарок.  
  
Султан глотнул из своего бокала и поднял руку, призывая зал к тишине. Дедрео улыбнулся, наконец наступил тот самый долгожданный час, что сделает его счастливым супругом халифа. Он мельком посмотрел на альфу, тот тоже перевёл взгляд на омегу и, словно впервые его увидев, удивлённо замотал головой.  
  
— Дедрео? — в его голосе были и испуг, и ошеломление. Халиф поднялся, оглядывая зал, словно ища кого-то взглядом, и у Дедрео задрожали руки, он понял, что Адео внезапно и по непонятным причинам очнулся от своего наркотического сна.  
  
— Где Навиль? — грозный голос султана заставил слуг и придворных задёргаться, по залу прошёлся удивлённый гул, некоторые повскакивали со своих мест в поисках желаемого, но никто понятия не имел, где пропавший пару недель назад бывший наложник.  
  
— Что происходит? — удивлённо посмотрел Дийвин на омегу.  
  
— Сейчас же зачитывай клятву или не видать тебе Навиля как своих ушей, — злобно шикнул на него Дедрео и попытался успокоить султана, — повелитель, вы должны вернуться на место, мы заканчиваем свадебную церемонию, и вам лишь нужно подтвердить своё согласие.  
  
— Я не согласен жениться на тебе! — грозный рёв поверг всех в ужас.  
  
Султан оттолкнул со своего пути визиря и быстрым шагом направился прочь из зала. Дедрео бросился следом, но Дийвин остановил его и что-то быстро зашептал на ухо. Халиф почти бегом добрался до комнат гарема. Опустевшие сады, лишённые тепла и уюта холлы до дрожи пугали Адео, заставляя его вспоминать, вытаскивая на поверхность события прошлых месяцев.  
  
Султан ворвался в комнату Навиля, уже зная, что никого там не обнаружит, но словно надеясь, что, возможно, каким-то волшебным образом, таким же как и его внезапно расстроившийся брак с Дедрео, Навиль окажется в своих покоях. В комнате любимого наложника сидел распорядитель и с появлением халифа поднялся и поклонился.  
  
— Где мой Навиль? — грозно спросил властитель.  
  
— Господин, я расскажу вам обо всём, если вы прикажете сейчас же арестовать Дедрео и Дийвина.  
  
— Ты указываешь мне? — грозно бросил султан слуге. Следом за своим повелителем в покои ворвались охранники, и Адео перевёл на них разъярённый взгляд: — Сейчас же схватить Дедрео и Дийвина. А также Задаля!  
  
***  
  
Спустя несколько часов гости были разогнаны, всё, что напоминало о свадьбе, убрано, и слуги пытались найти то, что пропало, и объяснить султану, как же произошла подмена. Но Адео и не требовалось объяснений. Затуманенный зельем разум проснулся, и теперь воспоминания по крупицам возвращались к нему. Султан бесшумно выл, кусая кулаки и не понимая, как мог быть так слеп, как мог он отказаться от своего любимого и отдать его визирю. К вечеру, избавившись наконец от преследующих его сопереживателей, альфа позволил своим чувствам вырваться на волю. В гневе он рушил свои покои, вспоминая, как ласкал омегу, что никогда его не привлекал, и как каждую ночь ожидал увидеть рядом с собой другого.  
  
Навиль пропал. Бесследно исчез, и никто не знал, что случилось с юношей. Даже его семья разводила руками, признаваясь, что не переживала о пропаже, так как все были уверены, что Навиль, пусть и лишённый возможности стать супругом, всё равно не покинул дворец.  
  
Бессонная ночь в нахлынувших воспоминаниях окончательно развеяла сомнения – султан понял, что его обманули, опоили и почти заставили взять в мужья другого. В сердцах, он быстро велел всех виновных и невиновных казнить. Потом опомнился, ведь Задаль что-то знал о местонахождении его любимого наложника, и велел бывшего распорядителя подвергнуть пыткам, и выяснить правду. Но нетерпение владыки спасло слугу от страшных мучений, и султан велел привести Задаля к нему.  
  
Стражи втащили распорядителя в кандалах и, придерживая копьями, заставили стоять на коленях.  
  
— Говори всё, что знаешь, или мои палачи вытащат из тебя информацию пытками, — от нетерпения султан аж поднялся, подходя к слуге.  
  
— Я не собирался ни слова от вас скрывать, повелитель. И я надеюсь на вашу справедливую милость, ведь именно благодаря моим стараниям вам на свадьбе подали противоядие.  
  
Адео с недоверием посмотрел на Задаля, но всё же велел охране более не удерживать мужчину. Ведь пленник был по-прежнему в кандалах.  
  
— Говори! — велел султан и сел, стараясь успокоиться.  
  
— Когда вы отказались от Навиля... — от взгляда Задаля не ускользнуло, как сжались губы халифа, — я удивился и стал внимательнее следить за вашим распорядком. Оказалось, что каждое утро Дедрео подавал вам любовное зелье. Под его влиянием вы были полностью ослеплены влечением к Дедрео и забыли о другом наложнике... — по лицу альфы вновь прошла волна раздражения. — Пока я ещё имел вес во дворце, мне удалось узнать, что зелье раздобыл Дийвин, так как возжелал увидеть Навиля на своём ложе...  
  
Задаль замолчал, заметив, как сжались кулаки альфы и исказилось его лицо, и было видно, что альфа с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не совершить что-нибудь жестокое по отношению к предателю. Распорядитель не сомневался, что завтра кое-кто останется без головы.  
  
— Навиль... спал с Дийвином? — выдавил сквозь зубы повелитель.  
  
— Нет, я вовремя узнал о заговоре и велел Навилю покинуть замок до того, как Дийвин притронулся к нему.  
  
Альфа более ничего не сказал, но Задаль заметил, как тот облегчённо вздохнул.  
  
— К сожалению, я не смог остановить Дедрео раньше сегодняшнего дня, так как мне потребовалось время, чтобы разыскать противоядие. За пару дирхам ваш слуга согласился вместо свадебного вина подать вам противоядие, — Задаль усмехнулся, делая намёк на то, что такой же возможностью мог воспользоваться недоброжелатель, и султана могли бы умертвить. Заметив это, Адео шепнул что-то близстоящему охраннику, и тот, кивнув, покинул залу.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где находится Навиль? — нетерпеливо спросил халиф.  
  
— Да, я отправил его в поместье своего брата. Он омега, — тут же добавил распорядитель, заметив промелькнувшее в глазах султана недоверие.  
  
— Если всё, что ты сказал – правда, ты будешь щедро вознаграждён, — с благодарностью кивнул султан, — пусть мои палачи узнают правду у Дедрео и Дийвина. Если Задаль не соврал, я хочу видеть казнь завтра же. Их семьи будут изгнаны, а имя покрыто позором! — велел владыка слугам. — Задаля пока оставьте в темнице.  
  
— Есть ещё кое-что, — поспешил сообщить Задаль, не желая возвращаться в заточение, — Навиль носит вашего ребёнка. Беременность может подтвердить врач, зачатие произошло в его последнюю течку.  
  
Теперь султан уже не пытался скрыть своего беспокойства. Побледнев, Адео поднялся на ноги и велел собирать его в путь. Альфа, пусть ему и не положено по должности, отправлялся в дорогу за своим дорогим омегой сам. День зачатия султан велел отметить своим придворным в календаре, как день своей мужской силы.  
  
С Задаля по велению властителя сняли кандалы и приказали вести султана к своему родственнику. Адео места себе не находил, думая о том, что его любимый и так и не состоявшийся супруг носит сына под сердцем и пропадает в неизвестности. И страшнее всего были мысли о том, что, находясь вдали от халифа, наложник мог забыть о любимом и попытаться отыскать своё счастье в объятиях другого альфы. Невыносимое испытание, и Адео чувствовал в этом и свою вину – недоглядел, позволил случиться заговору и отпустил того, кому отдал своё сердце.  
  
В путь отправились на следующий день. Адео ни о чём другом думать не мог, кроме как о предстоящей встрече. Как там его омега? Не очерствело ли его сердце в разлуке, не забыл ли он своего господина? Воспоминания о красивом юноше, о его сладком аромате пьянили разум, заставляя подгонять караван. Каждая ночь, проведённая в седле, а не подле Навиля, заставляла султана всё сильнее злиться и сходить с ума. Не порадовали ни вести из дворца, что все виновники найдены и обезглавлены, ни то, что в замке появился алхимик, который теперь будет проверять и еду, и напитки повелителя. Ни то, что слова Задаля подтвердились, и распорядитель действительно оказал султану услугу, избавив его от чар напитка. А также спас Навиля от бесчестного Дийвина.  
  
Сейчас Адео двигало непреодолимое желание обнять своего любимого, увести его в свой шатёр и целовать, целовать дни и ночи напролёт, заставляя забыть все невзгоды и печали. На тринадцатый день они достигли пункта назначения. Семья Задаля жила не бедно, но, по сравнению с королевским дворцом, условия были просто ужасны. Дом распорядителя находился в рыбацкой деревушке, в заросшем саду росли старые кривые сливы, а в небольшом доме не было даже слуг. Семейство выбежало встречать высокого гостя, постарались оказать все необходимые почести, но султан тут же потребовал привести Навиля.  
  
— Навиля? Простите, господин, но мы не знаем такого, — омега смущённо и удивлённо посмотрел на брата.  
  
— Как это понимать? — Адео тоже посмотрел на Задаля, что испуганно вжал голову в плечи. — Где мой наложник?  
  
— Возможно, заплутал в пути, дорога дальняя, он пешком и, возможно, ещё не добрался, — попытался оправдаться мужчина.  
  
Но халиф не принял его лепет и потребовал повесить обманувшего негодяя, но только напоминание приближённых о том, что Задаль оказал немало услуг властителю, смогло спасти мужчину от смерти. Адео проявил великодушие, выделил Задалю щедрое вознаграждение, но велел во дворце более не появляться. На поиски же пропавшего отправил своих лучших гонцов, велел оповестить страну о награде каждому, кто укажет, куда мог подеваться любимый наложник, а также велел казнить любого, кто попытается скрывать информацию.  
  
Но ни угрозы, ни деньги не смогли помочь вернуть Навиля...  
  
***  
  
Несколько дней пути, и изнеженные ножки юноши стёрлись в кровь. Навиль был наивен, молод, но не глуп, потому понимал, что попытки потратить золотые в маленьких деревушках ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Несколько раз останавливаясь на ночлег у простых добрых людей, омега продолжал свой путь, надеясь, что распорядитель не обманул и сможет вернуть расположение его альфы. Через неделю пути это казалось несбыточной мечтой, а через две – забытым сладким сном.  
  
Все невзгоды далёкого странствия обрушились на омегу – у него не было воды, почти не было еды, а в деревушках, в которых он оказывался, за динар можно было купить все домики, но никак не плошку супа. Выживая только благодаря своей неординарной внешности и красоте, Навиль находил еду и приют у добрых горожан, в душе мечтая и надеясь, что когда-нибудь в будущем, если его султан действительно вспомнит о нём, то он оплатит всё сполна. Только вот сложная дорога всё чаще заставляла омегу думать, что Адео ничем не опоен, а просто разлюбил, забыл и никогда не приедет спасти юношу от голода и одиночества. Кроме того, он сбился с пути, не привыкший ходить пешком и не зная местности, юноша ходил кругами, пытаясь отыскать спасительный дом брата Задаля.  
  
На пятую неделю пути омега не выдержал и, придя в довольно приличный кабак, попытался купить себе постель на ночь, свежей одежды и еды. Хозяин с недоверием взял протянутый золотой и долго пытался его понадкусывать. Когда же он понял, что деньги настоящие, то побледнел и сказал, что сделает для дорогого гостя всё, что тот пожелает.  
  
Для Навиля действительно приготовили лучшую комнату, подали хорошей еды и согрели ванну. Юноша наконец смог расслабиться и предаться тёплым воспоминаниям, что одновременно грели его сердце и прожигали жестоким пламенем, напоминая, чего он лишился. С трудом справившись с вновь нахлынувшими слезами, Навиль отправился в постель, что была намного жёстче, чем в его покоях во дворце, но в сотни раз лучше, чем земля, на которой он спал последние пять недель.  
  
Ночью омегу разбудила какая-то возня и копошение рядом с его ложем. Он приподнялся, пытаясь в темноте рассмотреть, что происходит, и услышал приглушённые голоса.  
  
— Кто здесь? — испуганно спросил Навиль.  
  
— Заткни его! — раздался голос совсем близко, и не успел омега дёрнуться, как чьи-то руки схватили его и, придавив к подушке, заставили замолчать. Омега попытался вырваться, но ему выкрутили запястья и крепко держали. Над ухом он слышал тяжёлое пыхтение и временами сердитые чертыхания второго.  
  
— Парнишка сладко пахнет, — произнёс тот, что держал омегу. Одной рукой он продолжал удерживать Навиля, вторая же нагло ощупывала обнажённое тело. Добравшись до ягодиц, мужчина стал сопеть ещё тяжелее. — И такой нежный, словно ребёнок.  
  
— Ну, давай по-быстрому развлечёмся, — теперь рядом был и второй голос.  
  
Когда Навиля коснулся второй альфа, парень завопил как резаный поросёнок, стал отбиваться и брыкаться, словно это могло хоть как-то его спасти. Альфы не церемонились, несколько сильных ударов, и омега замолчал, почти оглушённый. С его тела скинули покрывало и раздвинули ноги, собираясь забрать то, что должно было принадлежать лишь одному халифу.  
  
Наглого альфу с тела Навиля стащил внезапно появившийся хозяин почивальни. Омега тут же отполз в сторону, с благодарностью смотря на спасителя. Но в этом он ошибся.  
  
— Я же сказал, всё сделать по-тихому! — рыкнул на альф хозяин. — Сколько денег у него нашли?  
  
— Ещё один динар. И кучу цацек, которые можно будет продать за кругленькую сумму.  
  
— Чёрт, пустышка, — фыркнул хозяин, — прирежьте и за домом закопайте!  
  
— А может, лучше его продать, — предложил один из подельников, — посмотри, какой красавчик, за него можно получить не меньше полдирхема.  
  
— Ты прав. Если поспешите, то успеете на рынок в Тебасион. Один мой знакомый торговец, Хадит, сделает парнишке поддельные документы. Заодно и украшения его продадите. Только с ценой не прогадайте!  
  
Уже через несколько минут Навиля связали, и в чём омега был, а точнее, голышом, затолкнули в носилки, и альфы бегом направились в город, до которого Навиль так и не успел добраться. За продолжительный путь юношу растрясло, и когда его вытащили перед продавцом рабов, омегу вырвало. Бледный, с трудом соображающий хоть что-то, он попытался подняться, но верёвки пережали сосуды, и ноги его не держали.  
  
— И вы хотите, чтобы я продал мальчишку на торгах? — голос Хадита пробирался в сознание сквозь тошноту и боль. — Даже идиоту ясно, что ваш омега из гарема богатого человека. Лощёный красавец, эпилированный и ухоженный. Меня повесят за кражу наложника!  
  
— Сделаем ему бумагу, что он пленник, иноземец. А то, что он бритый, под одеждой никто и не увидит!  
  
Хадит задумался, прикидывая, сколько можно будет выручить за красивого юношу, и какова вероятность, что его поймают и казнят, и деньги перевесили разум. Навиля кое-как привели в порядок, у Хадита даже отыскались какие-то вещи, напоминающие одежду северных племён. И с открытием рынка юноша стоял в общей толпе продаваемых рабов, под палящим солнцем и пошлыми взглядами покупателей. Омега всё никак не мог прийти в себя, события вокруг него развивались слишком стремительно, болезненно кидая из одной крайности в другую, и он даже не успел заметить, как был продан за довольно приличную сумму.  
  
Купивший его господин оказался из знатного рода, сыном правителя небольшого соседнего государства Черной Горы, и ещё до заката Навиля усадили на лошадь, и караван направился за границы владения султана Адео обь Фатари.  
  
Мамид, купивший красивого светловолосого юношу на рынке, был уверен, что потратил свои деньги не зря. Всего пару дней назад он видел глашатаев султана, что обещали неслыханные богатства тому, кто вернёт султану его потерянного наложника. Также прилагалось описание пропавшего юноши, и пусть это было неожиданно, но Мамид узнал в бледном, сутулом мальчишке разыскиваемого.  
  
Отец Мамида – Хорас никогда не ладил с Фатари, и альфа купил раба, желая вытянуть из Адео кучи золота, но спустя пару недель пути для него стало очевидно, что красивый наложник султана носит ребёнка. И Навиль был столь наивен, что легко признался, что ребёнок от правителя.  
  
Мамид решил не упустить своего шанса и использовать наследника в своих целях.  
  
***  
  
Адео два года пытался отыскать любимого наложника, но всё безрезультатно. Тот словно в воду канул, исчез бесследно. Ему несколько раз приводили юношей, лишь издали напоминающих безупречно прекрасного Навиля. Но всё было не то, не те, и альфа злился на неспособность своих слуг помочь ему. Конечно, вассалы, стараясь ублажить желания господина, подарили ему новый гарем, столь же разнообразный и красивый, но ни один новый омега не пришёлся Адео по душе, как Навиль. Злые языки нашёптывали повелителю, что юноша давно сгинул в пустыне или был убит дикими зверьми, но альфа упорно продолжал посылать отряды на его поиски.  
  
Не зная, куда приложить неудовлетворённые желания, султан развязал войну с несколькими небольшими соседними империями. И весьма успешно, покорив их и расширив свои территории. Уничтожая противника, альфа смог позабыть о своей несчастной любви и разбитом сердце и всецело ушёл в завоевания. Покорённые страны склоняли головы и пополняли казну.  
  
Все его поверженные враги приносили присягу или лишались голов. Для того же явился во дворец с дарами и его старый враг Мамид обь Хорас. Побеждённый вошёл в зал с тяжёлыми сундуками, предположительно наполненными данью, и группой закутанных в паранджи наложников. Вассалы Мамида принесли бумаги с указанием передаваемых земель и суммой ежегодных налогов. Но, прежде чем дары были переданы и бумаги подписаны, Мамид попросил дозволения, чтобы его наложники станцевали и спели, ублажая великого султана. И Адео равнодушно дозволил.  
  
Какого же было его изумление, когда среди привезённых омег халиф узнал своего пропавшего наложника. Навиль стал ещё прекраснее, грациознее, словно взросление и беременность одарила его божественной красотой. Двигаясь в такт музыке, исполняя замысловатый танец для султана, Навиль не поднимал взгляда, но Адео несколько раз ловил свет его голубых глаз. Когда танец закончился, и омеги вернулись к ногам Мамида, Адео поднялся и, не устояв, подошёл к Навилю. Взяв его за подбородок, он заставил омегу посмотреть себе в глаза. Юноша вздрогнул, встретившись с султаном взглядом, и тут же опустил веки, словно боясь смотреть на него.  
  
— Ты отдаёшь мне своих наложников? — с нажимом спросил халиф.  
  
— Нет, что вы, — с издёвкой ответил Мамид, — я лишь порадовал вас красотами наших земель.  
  
— Ты отдашь мне его! — уже жёстко сообщил султан, указывая на Навиля.  
  
— Простите, повелитель, но это невозможно, — на лице врага появилась язвительная усмешка, — есть вероятность, что он носит моего ребёнка, и я не могу отдать вам своего наследника.  
  
Во взгляде Адео тут же появилось нескрываемое разочарование, и он опустил юношу, отходя от него.  
  
— Я куплю его после того, как он родит вам сына, — уже холодно произнёс властитель.  
  
— Но я могу пойти на уступки, — ещё более сладко продолжил Мамид, — вы получите наложника, а ребёнка, если он всё же родится, я заберу позже. Только цена этого юноши высока, я заплатил за него немало золота, — альфа сделал небольшую паузу: — Кроме того, я купил его в положении, и его маленький бастард стоит ещё больше.  
  
Услышав последнюю фразу, Адео резко развернулся и уставился на гостя озверевшим взглядом. Мысль о том, что Навиль пропал, будучи беременным, не покидала его ни на минуту, и халиф мечтал отыскать не только бывшего возлюбленного наложника, но и своего сына.  
  
— Что ты хочешь за ребёнка? — Адео подошёл к Мамиду ближе, заставляя своих телохранителей напрячься и схватиться за оружие.  
  
— Наполни привезённые сундуки золотом, властитель, — теперь бесстрашно сказал поверженный враг, — и подпиши бумаги, что привезли мои вассалы.  
  
— Я хочу видеть сына! — пожелал Адео, и по приказу гостя в залу внесли люльку с годовалым ребёнком. Только взглянув на него, Адео понял, что это его наследник. Даже будучи младенцем, сын был похож на отца. Сдерживая желание прижать к себе малыша, альфа велел исполнить требования Мамида.  
  
Наглец выпросил свои земли и подпись о мирном договоре. Адео мог бы расторгнуть его, но предпочитал держать слово чести. Впрочем, прежде чем гость покинул его дворец, султан отправил гонца своим войскам, веля обчистить наглеца, вытянув из народа всё, до последнего зёрнышка. А уж потом наступит мир.  
  
Навиль с бумагами был передан новому владельцу, и Адео тут же приказал слугам подготовить наложника для своего ложа. Юноша не выказывал никаких эмоций, не смотрел на альфу с прежним восхищением, словно забыл о нём и потерял свою пылающую любовь. Это болезненно задевало самолюбие Адео, ему хотелось заставить юношу вновь смотреть на него, как прежде. Но мысль о том, что эти два года Навиль провёл в постели врага, вызывала у него отвращение. Сейчас его гарем полон, и Адео предполагал, что Навиль станет ещё одним ночным развлечением.  
  
Юношу приодели, красиво расчесали и привели к постели повелителя. Представ перед альфой, этот омега выглядел как и тогда – три года назад, когда только появился в этой спальне. Только ещё более прекрасный, уже не юный мальчик, а созревший, родивший Адео сына… и потерянный для халифа навсегда, так как возлёг с другим.  
  
С тоской и разочарованием султан скинул с Навиля накидку, прошёлся руками по обнажённой безупречной коже, стараясь убедить себя, что это более не его Навиль, что это лишь один из…  
  
— Ты пахнешь ещё привлекательнее, — шепнул он, запуская пальцы в лёгкие светлые волосы. — И совсем не пахнешь Мамидом…  
  
— Он ненавидел вас, — тихо ответил Навиль. Его голос стал ещё более глубоким с бархатистыми нотками, и Адео замер, прислушиваясь к чудному тембру, — и говорил, что не желает прикасаться ни к чему, чего касались вы.  
  
— Вот как? — Адео удивлённо взглянул на омегу. — А что на счёт других альф? Мамид сказал, что ты, возможно, беременный.  
  
— Это неправда, — ещё тише сказал Навиль, и с его густых тёмных ресниц сорвались слёзы. — Он заставлял меня работать и танцевать для гостей, но никогда не трогал. Я был ему отвратителен.  
  
— И ты сожалеешь об этом? — в словах альфы слышалась горькая усмешка.  
  
— Я… — Навиль замолчал, переполненный чувствами, из его глаз полились слёзы, и Адео устало вздохнул, предполагая, что его Навиль полюбил другого. Разочарование болезненно сжимало сердце, но вместе с тем он был рад, что его наложника не осквернил никакой другой альфа. Адео был уверен, что, приложив немного усилий, он заставит глаза этого юноши гореть с прежним обожанием.  
  
— Если ты желаешь, сегодня можешь вернуться в свою комнату. Я не буду заставлять тебя ложиться в свою постель, если более не привлекаю тебя.  
  
— Господин... — Навиль наконец поднял взгляд, и Адео увидел в нём безумное отчаяние. — Не гоните, два года я мечтал лишь о том, чтобы прикоснуться к вам снова!  
  
— Тогда почему ты на меня больше не смотришь? Почему отворачиваешься и отвергаешь мои прикосновения? Я искал тебя, ждал встречи, ты же отталкиваешь меня.  
  
— Простите, повелитель, — Навиль встал на колени, прижимаясь к ногам халифа, — но Мамид сказал, что возвращает меня домой только затем, чтобы я побывал на вашей свадьбе. Ведь вы нашли себе нового мужа…  
  
— Глупости! — Адео внезапно рассмеялся, поднимая юношу с пола. — Да, покорённые империи предложили мне своих сыновей, надеясь, что один из них станет моим супругом, и это спасёт их страну. Но они всего лишь наложники. А ты родил мне наследника. И всё это время я вспоминал тебя, думал о твоих красивых мягких пальчиках и надеялся, что ты впредь будешь улыбаться только для меня. Ведь в моём сердце больше нет места ни для кого другого.  
  
Слова султана произвели на омегу непередаваемое впечатление, он затрепетал, оживая и расцветая, потянулся к своему возлюбленному господину, и Адео с радостью его принял.  
  
Подтолкнув омегу к постели, альфа не позволил тому более болтать, прижимаясь к его губам. Юноша с радостью и готовностью отдался господину, вновь радуя альфу своей податливостью и сладкими стонами. Навиль полностью подчинялся, выполняя любое пожелание, и, к радости халифа, оказался тугим и нетронутым, словно и не рожавшим, что доказывало правдивость слов омеги – за последний год у него не было альфы. Адео восторгался юношей, заменить которого для него не смог ни один из членов нового гарема. Он брал его то нежно и ласково, исцеловывая красивую кожу, заставляя омегу прижиматься грудью к постели и выпячивать округлые белые ягодицы, то переходил на жёсткости, сжимая его в своих объятиях, покусывая ушки и наслаждаясь громкими вскриками при каждом безудержном толчке.  
  
Целую ночь наслаждался султан своей новой игрушкой, и под утро, измождённый и в очередной раз сцепившийся с ним, Адео осознал, что его любимый наложник снова вернулся к нему.  
  
Рассвет показался Адео солнечным, непередаваемо ясным и радостным. Красивый юноша прижимался к его груди, и султан нежно улыбнулся, любуясь своим будущим супругом. Не поднимая утомлённого страстной ночью и нервным стрессом омегу, халиф велел начинать приготовления к свадьбе. Возращение Навиля оказалось как нельзя кстати – последнее время весь двор и окружение принялись настаивать на браке, а теперь у султана появился идеальный кандидат – и любим, и с почётной родословной.  
  
Умывшись и перекусив, альфа потребовал принести младенца и впервые по-настоящему обнял сына. Мальчик улыбнулся отцу, радостно загукал, и Адео понял, что абсолютно счастлив.  
  
В одно мгновение он обрёл наследника и вернул желанного и красивого наложника. Навиль станет идеальным супругом – красивым, нежным, любящим детей и преданным супругу. Его покорный нрав и терпеливый характер безупречно сочетались с чувственностью в постели. Навиль сможет усладить султана в будущем, когда по законам тот распустит свой очередной гарем.  
  
Омега проснулся к полудню, и за ним тут же стали ухаживать слуги. Уже забыв, как хорошо и красиво жилось в фаворитах султана, Навиль радовался как ребёнок и с нетерпением ожидал дозволения вновь встретиться с господином. Когда же перед ужином его позвали в залу, где уже собрался весь гарем, юноша встревожился, вспоминая события двухлетней давности.  
  
— Подойди ко мне! — повелитель подозвал к себе омегу, и Навиль вздрогнул, услышав те непередаваемые скрытые нотки заботы, что временами сквозили в голосе его альфы. Сделав несколько шагов, он робко замер подле султана. — Я желаю сделать своим супругом своего наложника Навиля.  
  
По залу прошёл вздох разочарования, смешанный с возгласами облегчения.  
  
Но Навиль уже никого и ничего не видел, кроме любящих глаз своего альфы. Он столько мечтал об этом, столько ждал, что с трудом сдерживал слёзы счастья, просто не веря в происходящее. Два года тяжёлых испытаний закончены, жестокая судьба перестала издеваться над ним и позволила встретить своего любимого.  
  
— Я вижу, ты счастлив, — произнёс альфа, притягивая юношу к себе.  
  
— Вы, правда, сделаете меня своим хасеки?  
  
— Да, мой любимый, — улыбнулся ему султан, и омега расцвёл улыбкой, по которой так скучал халиф. — Как просто тебя заставить улыбаться.  
  
И, подхватив счастливого юношу под попку, Адео направился с ним в спальню, надеясь, что теперь каждая его ночь будет наполнена сладострастными стонами самого красивого омеги империи.  
  
— Я счастлив, господин, — Навиль покрывал поцелуями обожаемое тело альфы, — я сделаю всё, чтобы вы не пожалели о цене, которую вам пришлось за меня заплатить.  
  
— Не беспокойся, — Адео с лёгкой усмешкой погладил омегу, направляя его мягкие губы к своему паху, — я заплатил за своего наследника. Ты же, как всегда, достался мне бесплатно…


End file.
